Sai Baby Daddy
by littlepiglet22
Summary: This is for WingedAngel on my quizilla account. Some asshole reported it Sai Baby Daddy SaizOc


Character: Sai

Name: Katsumi KurayamiPersonality: Katsumi is extremely shy when it comes to meeting people she is not familiar with but once she warms up to them she is quite friendly. Aside from being shy she's the kind of girl that loves to have fun with her friends. She can usually be seen smiling and giggling when she's with her friends. She often daydreams and zones out due to her large imagination but she is also a good listener when she wants to be. Even though she loves to have fun she is also very calm and loves to train and meditate by herself. Katsumi can also be quite serious when the time calls for it but she can easily revert to her gentle side.

Looks:

**~*~*~How You Meet~*~*~**

I sat in a daydream, while waiting for my order of ramen to come. I had come to Ichiraku's, one, because I forgot to buy food while I was out and about daydreaming earlier, and two, I was hoping to run into one of my good friends, Naruto. Who surprisingly, _wasn't_ here. Wait…. Scratch that, here he comes.

"Kat-chan! Kat-chan!" he yelled, running dragging someone with him, as I grinned, trying to ignore what he called me. Three years, and he hasn't changed at all. "Kat-chan, I'm surprised to see you here, I thought you didn't like ramen, when ever I ask you to come, you don't"

I giggle, shaking my head "How many times have I told you Naruto, its Katsumi, Naruto, Katsumi!" He just grinned, ignoring me. Like I chose to ignore his earlier question.

I blushed as the person Naruto was dragging stood up. I Haven't seen anyone as handsome as this boy before. He had black hair, that was flat, hanging down framing his face, with dark black eyes, where you couldn't even see the pupil, and he was pale, even paler than Sasuke was. I blushed noticing he was staring at me also, with a blank look, with if you looked closely, a hint of confusion and curiosity was in his eyes.

Naruto was looking back and forth between us, trying to figure out what was happening. Finely getting tired of us just looking at each other. Naruto cleared his throat, surprising me out of my day-dreamy stare.

" Kat-chan" I pouted at him when he used the name he had come up for me, I'm not a cat! "This is Sai, the forth member of my team" he said pointing a this boy, Sai, he called him, it suited him I thought. " and Sai, this is Kat-ch-" I cut him off quickly

"Katsumi" I blushed, again, when they both stared at him " I'm Katsumi Kurayami" I added more quietly, showing a small, shy smile to this beautiful, handsome, hot-

"Hello ugly-chan" -rude boy. I blinked surprised. I've heard people call me shy, quite, and nice, but never have I heard someone call me ugly. And right to my face, at that.

Naruto was staring at him, well like he was crazy. While Sai was just giving off this….fake smile.

I suddenly lost my apatite as my ramen was placed in front of me. "Wow! that's looks good Kat-chan!" said Naruto, sitting down next to me "What kind is it? Chicken?" I smiled at him nodding

"Yeah it is Naruto. You know what?" I pushed it over in front of him " you can have it, I suddenly don't feel like eating." I stood up as Naruto looked at me worriedly, I gave him a grin, " I'm gonna go and meditate. See you later Naruto" I looked over at the boy who was still staring at me with a book now in his hands " and you too Sai" I waved and began walking down the street towards the forest. I could hear Naruto yelling at Sai, with Sai replying with something

"but the book said…" but that was all I could hear before they became to far away. I shook my head frowning down at my feet. 'I wonder why he called me that?' I blushed worried 'I hope I didn't do anything to offend him?' I just shook my head, not remembering doing anything to him, to offend him. I needed to clear my head.

I sighed, closing my eyes, content to sit out here in the forest. Listening to all the sounds nature was making. The birds singing, the bugs buzzing, and the foot steps getting closer. Wait…..footsteps? I opened my eyes, staring in the direction they were coming from. My eyes widened slightly when I see Sai emerge from within the trees. Smiling his fake smile, while clutching the same book I seen him have out earlier. I blushed under his stare, and even at his smile, fake or not. Not to mention I was alone with someone I barely knew.

" uhhh….. Sai?" I questioned him as he sat down next to me opening his book " Is there something you wanted?" he turned his eyes back on me.

" Naruto said I should come and apologize ugly-chan" he told me. I blushed even more, if that was possible, staring at him confused "He says I offended you, by calling you ugly-chan. Though I do not see why, the book says that is what I am supposed to do"

I looked down at the book he was reading "Book?" he held up the book so I could see the cover "How to make friends and talk to beautiful women" I whispered the title to myself. I looked back up at him " So the book tells you to call me ugly?" I asked him

" No" he said. I looked down frowning " But it does say, that you always tell a woman the exact opposite of what you mean" I looked at him surprised 'wait opposite? He was calling me ugly, so does that mean he thinks I'm beautiful?'

"So that means you think I'm beautiful?" I asked him seeing a small blush come to his cheeks at my question

"Yes you are. One of the most beautiful women I've ever seen" he told me almost emotionlessly, with a blank face "But I do not see what the problem was? Was the book wrong?" I smiled, giggling. Shaking my head

" Sai, I don't know where you got this book, but I wouldn't go around calling people ugly even if they are" he stared confused now " though you look very strong, if you called Sakura that, your handsome face might be messed up" I grinned when I seen the blush on his face was back. "why do you even need this book anyways?" I asked him

" I'm not used to showing emotions, or even knowing any, or how to deal with people." he told me "so I'm reading books that can help me" he brought out a few more books that look like the one from before

"May I?" I asked him holding my hands out to see them, he nodded. I took them looking at the covers. I shook my head, giggling once again. "These books might help, but people will also be able to help you. Have you talked to Sakura and Naruto?" he nodded

"They said they would help" I grinned at him

" And so will I" I told him, he blinked in surprise " After all, I am your friend." he smiled, a small smile, at me as I handed the books back to him. I blushed, that smile didn't seem as fake as the ones before.

***~*~How it Happened~*~*~**

I giggled as Sai greeted Ino "Hello beautiful" she blushed swooning, much like she did for Sasuke. Me and Sakura caught eyes, bursting out laughing. If Ino really knew what he meant, she'd be one angry pig. Sai looked over at me confused, we had become great friends in the time he spent with me, always asking me questions about how he was supposed to react to things. "Did I say it wrong?" he asked, I just giggled some more, grinning at him shaking my head

"No you said it perfectly Sai-kun" I blushed when I accidentally I added the -kun part. I began stuttering to him, trying to explain " Oh!… I.. Ummmm. I'm sorry…. I didn't" I blinked in surprised when I heard him chuckling. He gave me one of his few rare real, small, smiles

"It's okay Katsumi-chan, I don't mind" I blushed, even more if that was possible, when he added the -chan. He then blushed, barley noticeable "Sorry Katsumi, I didn't mean to add the -chan…" I just laughed cutting him off

" It's okay Sai-kun" I told him " I don't mind" I suddenly turned noticing everyone staring at us, listening to our exchange. I grinned blushing, scratching the back of my head, while Sai just blushed smiling his fake smile. I noticed Ino was glaring at me, thinking that I was taking Sai from her, much like how she glared at Sakura when Sasuke was around.

I looked around at all my friends laughing and eating and I sighed grinning. I stood up heading towards the door. I looked back over to them "Guys! I'm gonna go okay?" they all stopped doing, what they were doing and waved goodbye. I just grinned when, laughing when Ino punch Naruto for something, and then Sakura yelled at Ino saying it was here job, which started a hug argument between them. I shook my head walking out and heading towards the forest, back to the same spot Sai and I became friends. I was caught up in my thoughts, well about Sai, that I didn't notice the very boy my thoughts were own follow me and sit next to me, having left when I did.

' I don't know what it is about Sai' I thought blushing ' But I just really like him. Ahh! I'm not suppose to feel this way! He's my friend!' I shook my head not noticing the boy in question was now staring at me 'and what does he know about love anyway? It's not like he knows…wait…..love? I don't love Sai? …Do I?' I jumped when my name was suddenly called

"Katsumi-chan?'' I placed a hand over my heart, turning quickly

"Jeez Sai! Give me a heart attack!" I exclaimed to him, then blushed as I noticed how close we were

"Sorry Katsumi-chan" he told me "But what were you thinking about? A boy?" he asked. I shaked my head blushing deeper

" NO! Not…..not a boy! Why?" I asked him he smiled

"You were blushing" he stated then got a confused look on his face "You weren't thinking about me, where you Katsumi-chan?" If it was possible, I blushed even deeper.

"NO! Wh…..why….why would you think that?" I squeaked embarrassed. He pulled out a book

"It says here, if a person is asked who they were thinking about by the person they were thinking about, they blush" I quickly looked at the title of the book 'Figuring Out Love'. Sai was giving me a confused stare "You were think off me, weren't you Katsumo-chan?" he asked again. I stared ahead blush still there, while giving a quick nod. "Why?" he asked

I stared down at my hands in my lap, my blush not going away, in fact it got worse somehow. "Katsumi-chan why were you thinking of me?" he asked again " the book says people think about another person because they like them, is it true?" I took in a deep breath, it was now or never. I lent forward my lips crashed against his. I felt him freeze unsure of what to do, but I just kept my eyes tightly shut, and kissed him for a few seconds then broke free.

"Love" I whispered, opening my eyes and looking into Sai's shocked and confused ones " I don't like you Sai, I love you" I held my breath waiting for him to say something. He pulled back staring ahead

" I don't" he started, I closed my eyes, tears threatening to fall " I don't know exactly what love is, but when I am around you a get this funny feeling in my stomach, and my heart beats faster. So if that isn't love, could you….." he trailed off looking at me putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look up at him, I stared into his eyes, seeing an emotion that wasn't there before.

"What Sai?" I asked him in a whisper

"Could you show me what is?" he whispered back bringing our faces closer together once again. I stared into his eyes this time as I brought our lips together again, I felt him stiffen again, not sure on what to do.

I brought my arms up around his neck, after moving his hands till they rested on him hips. I closed my eyes getting into the kiss once I felt him responding. I gently ran my tongue over his bottom lip, feeling him stiffen once again, not knowing what to do. I smiled against his mouth, licking his lip again, before forcing his mouth open to allow my tongue in. I coaxed his tongue into playing with mine.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist bringing us closer together. I tangled my hands in his hair after throwing his head band away. I broke us apart when I need for air became evident.

Our faces still close together, I stared into his eyes. "Do you want to continue?" I asked him noticing his eyes were more dark than usual, dark with lust and want. He didn't seem to realize this.

"Continue?" he asked confused. I gave him and small grin as I laid down bringing him down one top of me. He blush a bright blush for the first time. He seemed uncertain " I don't know Katsumi-chan….I've…..I wont…..I have never don't this before" he stuttered uncharacteristically. My cheeks gained back a small blush.

"Neither have I" I told him " We'll learn together" I seen still some uncertainty " that's if you want to. Do you?" he thought for a second before nodding, I grinned bringing my lips back to his, kissing him more passionately. He kissed back immediately, now knowing what to do. Letting the feeling he didn't know about take control.

~*~Lemon Begins~*~

I untangled my hands from his hair, slowly bringing them down caressing his face for a moment then continuing their journey to land on his exposed abdomen. I traced his slightly defined muscles. He shivered against much touch. Breaking the kiss, he kissed down my neck, going with his instinct, and what it told him to do. I moaned when he kissed my sweet spot moving my head back to give him more room. He must have knew that I liked whatever he did, because he continued kissing and sucking on the on spot.

After leaving a red mark, he continued downward. I could tell he got a little frustrated by my shirt. "Sai" I called to him. He leaned up staring down at me as I took his hands in mine and lead them to the hem of my shirt. He blushed

"Are you-" I cut him off kissing him quickly, nodding when I broke us apart again. I raised my arms as he pulled the shirt from my body throwing it away. I blushed as he stared at my chest, transfixed and not knowing what to do next. I giggled bringing his hands to clasp in the front of the bra. He stared into my eyes as I helped him undo and throw away the bra. He then looked back down amazed. I blushed once again.

He brought his head down and took a curious lick of one of my nipples. I gasped in surprise. He stared up into my eyes as he did it again. I threw and my head back moaning. Giving him a small glare as he smirked and took the nipple into his mouth and began sucking while he brought his hand up and caressed the other one. I continued moaning as I brought my hands up again to unzip his shirt and throw away with mine. I ran my hands over his chest stopping to tweak at his nipples feeling him moan a little against my chest as he switched sides. I brought his face up to mine, deeply kissing him again, getting frustrated with the foreplay. Our chests rubbed together as I brought my legs to wrap around his waste. I broke apart breathing deeply into his here

"Sai, I want you" he felt his heated face against mine.

"Am I doing right so far?" he asked me, I giggled

"Do what comes naturally" I told him biting on his ear, as he kissed my shoulder

" I read that sex is really fun, and enjoyable" I giggled again wondering what kind of books his was reading now " But is really painful for the girl on their first time" he moved his face so he could stare into my eyes. "Are you sur-" I cut him off again grinding my hips against his making him moan out.

" I'm sure Sai. I want you and I want you now" I told him grinding against him once again, hearing him growl for the first time. He nodded kissing me once again as he brought his hands up my waist band. I unwrapped my legs from his waste as he pulled both my pants and my underwear off.

He broke off leaning on his hands and knees over me to stare at my completely naked. I blushed under his gaze "Beautiful" he mutter with his real smile. I brought my hands to his pants pulling them down raising my eyebrow when

"commando? You don't where underwear? I raised my eyebrow at him, he just smirked settling back between my legs moaning when his cock rubbed against my opening. I wrapped my legs once again around his waste. He stared into my eyes, I nodded also wrapping my arms back around his face.

He plunged in all at once. I cried out in pain. A few tears falling from my eyes. He kissed my shoulder trying to give me comfort as he tried to keep still, allowing me time to get used to size.

A few minutes later the pain suddenly became pleasure. I jerked my hips against his, letting him know he could go. He pulled out slowly till only the tip was left in, and thrust in quickly. I moaned throwing my head back tightening my hold around him. I ground my hips back against his as he set a pace.

"Oh! Sai!" I moaned into his ear "Harder! Sai! Faster!" he complied moaning lowly were you could barely here him. He thrusts soon became frantic getting closer to the edge every second. "Sai! Ahhh! I'm…. I'm.. gonna!" I bite into his shoulder screaming as the dam broke releasing my juices. Sai's thrusts became harder as he added chakra into it making him go faster. I couldn't take it and came for a second time as Sai came. He moaned my name loudly as I screamed his once again

"SAI!"

"Katsumi!"

He collapsed onto me, he sweat covered head using my breast as a pillow. I moaned as he withdrew from me, or juices leaking onto the grass below. We were both breathing hard trying to catch a breaths.

A few minutes later we laid in silence as I ran my hands threw says hair, his head still on my chest and his arms down wrapped around my waste. I felt Sai's head moving to star up at mine so I looked down, and into his eyes. "did I do it right Katsumi-chan?" he asked me, I giggled

" I love you Sai-kun" still giggling, I blinked when I felt him become 'happy' again.

" I… I love you to, I believe, Katsumi-chan" I grinned down, bringing his head up to mine, giving him a small peck. I then smirked up at him as he stared down at me confused.

" But you know what Sai?" I licked his neck all the way up his ear "You could use a little improvement" I brought my head back to stare at his expression. His eyes became cloudy with lust once again understanding hat I meant.

Our lips crashed together again, and here comes round two.

~*~Lemon Over~*~

**~*~*~How you Told him~*~*~**

I slid down the wall surprised at the news Sakura hand just told me. I couldn't be…It's not possible….I can't be…pregnant. Sakura slid down the wall sitting down next to me, sliding her arm on my shoulders as the news finely hit, and I began crying.

" how am I going to tell him Sakura?" I asked her wiping my eyes as I finely stopped crying ten minutes later " Sai barely knows how to show love to me, how can he show love to a kid he never agreed to also?" she patted me on my back smiling at me, even as we sat on my bedroom floor

"It'll be okay Katsumi, I'm sure Sai will be…happy…..once he figures out how to handle this" he told me " Of course he'll have to find a book about this first" she added jokingly. I gave a watery giggle

"Thanks Sakura" I told her

" And besides, if he decides to abandon you" he added "Ill kick his ass" I smiled at her through a fresh wave of tears, damn already these mood swings. "Now you gotta go and tell him" she directed me

"Tell who what Katsumi-chan?" asked a voice from my door way. I froze in my spot. Sakura grinned at me, while getting up helping me also. She walked towards the door passing Sai on the way.

"Tell him Katsumi, and call me later" she waved walking out as Sai walked over to me, giving a quick peck on the cheek. I smiled at him weakly, nervous out of my mind.

"What do you need to tell me Katsumi-chan?" he asked sitting down on my bed. I blushed sitting down next to him staring down at my hands

"Well, what do you think of kids?" I asked trying to figure out what his reaction will be.

"Kids?" he repeated "I haven't really thought about kids, Katsumi-chan. I never thought I would find someone to have kids with, or that I would ever get out The Foundation to be able to possess any kinds of bonds to have kids with" he answered confused by the question

"Would you be happy if you could have a kid?" I asked

" I…..guess. But why are you asking Katsumi-chan?" he asked me now even more confused by my behavior

" Because…Sai…" I started " I'm pregnant" there I said it. I squeezed my eyes shut. Thinking you would be happy having kids and then actually having one is completely different.

"You're…." he couldn't finish, by his voice I could tell he was not expecting this

"Yes, Sai, I'm pregnant" I told him again "I'm sorry"

"Why?" I turned to him confused "why are you apologizing, it's not just your fault" he told me now giving me a smile, one of his real smiles.

"Your not mad?" I asked him, surprised by how easy he was taking this. He shook his head, scooting closer to me cupping my cheeks in his hands, giving me a passionate kiss. Like one that got us into this whole mess

"No" he said "Surprise, but not mad. I will help you Katsumi-chan, I don't really know how I will" he promised me " But I will find a book that will tell me how to" I giggled wrapping my arms around his waist while resting my head on his chest. He brought his hands to rest on my slight two month baby bump.

Somehow I knew this was gonna work out for the best.

**~*~*~ Baby Time~*~*~ **

I laughed, sitting with Sakura, and Sai and Naruto were fighting. I gasped when I felt a kick from my stomach. I smiled down rubbing it.

"Did the baby move?" Sakura asked excited. I nodded "Can I feel?"

"of course Sakura" she grinned resting her hands were I told her I felt the baby move

"Oooo can I feel the baby move Mat-chan? Can I? Can I?" asked Naruto who abandoned the fight, after hearing us

"Sure Naruto, you can" he grinned the famous Naruto grin placing his hands above Sakura's, his eyes widening as it kicked against his hands, causing me a gasp

"Man, it must be almost ready to come out." He said, he then began talking to it, as I gasped again, this time in pain "Aren't you little fella? Aren't you ready to come out and see Uncle Naruto?"

"Yes Naruto" I told him panting in pain "He's so ready to come out, he says he's coming out right NOW!" My water broke.

" Sai!" Sakura snapped, having him help me up along with Naruto, to get me to the hospital.

"THIS" push "IS" push "ALL" push "FAULT!"

"That's is Katsumi your doing great! Just keep pushing!" said the doctor

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK I'M DOINGGGGG" I screamed at him, completely losing my calm, as I crushed Sai's hand. I glared at the doctor then at Sai.

"One more Katsumi! That's it!" I sat back exhausted as the baby's cries filled the air. A few moments later, the doctors handed a little blue bundle to Sai, showing how to hold the baby properly. Then left to give us some alone time. All Sai could do was stare at in wonder, amazed that he and Katsumi could make something so…beautiful.

"How is he Sai?" I asked him weakly, tired from the 12 hours of labor

" He's beautiful Katsumi-chan" He brought him over, handing to me to hold

"He looks just like you" I whispered to him as I held my hand up to his face. He reached out grabbing it with his little pink fist

"He has your eyes" Sai stated, still taking this all in

"You think?" I asked smiling at Sai, who took his eyes of the baby for a second to stare into mine, giving me a small kiss.

"OH!" a voice said from the doorway " He's absolutely adorable" Sakura came over cooing over the baby

"Congrats Sai, you're a dad" came Naruto voice "Sure you can handle it?" Naruto came over also grinning "Hey little man! I'm your Uncle Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage" I giggled shaking my head at him.

" So what will you name him?" Sakura asked after rolling her eyes at Naruto. I looked up at Sai. He looked deep in thought.

"_" he said, I grinned at the name, smiling down at _. I handed _ back to his father, I wanted to get some sleep, staying up and giving birth took a lot out of you. Naruto and Sakura left promising to come back later and see _.

I looked over to see Sai sitting in the rocking chair, smiling down at our son. Yeah, somehow I knew this would all work out.

I hope you liked it! If not I'll try again! I tried ti get her in character as close as possible, along with Sai.


End file.
